Missed Out On The Moment
by SingleSpark
Summary: NOT FOR KIDS! Yummy Yaoi Warning! Kaname X Neko!Zero Hiya! Welcome to (kinda) my first story. Missed out on the moment is any chance from the story The Experiments (by LittleBlueTabby) that could have a little-loving. My first time writing (Sorry) but I hope you enjoy )


**Hiiyaaaa =)**

**Sooo, welcome to my first **_**missed out on a moment**_** story from **_**LittleBlueTabby**_**'s story called **_**The Experiments**_**. **

**I have asked permission and I have no own right for the characters (or the beginning) and just messing with characters. **

**I honestly got carried away at the end.**

**This one is the scene where Kaname makes Zero take a bath, but us fangirlies will interpret that just a liiiiiitle differently.**

**You can skip the Italics to the best parts if you want.**

**Leave a comment or a like at the end and tell me what you think. **

**Let's have some fun =D**

_Kaname turned his back and headed for the desk before_ _he threw his voice over his shoulder "I've also ran you a bath so you better jump in before it gets cold." When he sat down at his desk, he glanced back to see Zero looking… worried? Kaname stood up from his desk and asked "Anything the matter?" Zero snapped out of his small trance and looked down with cherry dusting his cheeks "Sorry, I-I don't like baths…s why I can t-take showers…" Kaname chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around the others waist, guiding him to the bathroom "What's not to like about baths?" he opened the bathroom door and closed it behind them. He felt the temperature of the water, muttering "Still warm" and he turned to Zero and sat on the side of the bath. "Come here" he motioned for Zero to sit on his lap. The other complied and sat sideways and leaned his head against the toned chest, staring at the water warily. _

_For a few moments, they stayed like that allowing the warmth of the bath to wash over them both. Their clothes quickly saturated to their skin and started to become uncomfortable. It was now that_ _Kaname spoke "So tell me… why don't you like baths?" And he looked down at the teen expectantly. After a little pause, Zero quietly replied, "Th-that's w-what they used f-for t-the e-e-exper-iments." He looked down, ashamed. Kaname silently understood, he knew what kind of fear the Neko had, as he too carried fear from childhood. _

_A childhood fear is not easily overcome, especially ones that had connections to pain and fear. Zeros had the connection to pain- as what Kalera and Nancy had told him- as the scientists had injected him with needles containing unknown liquids before placing and holding him underwater to stimulate reactions and record them. After performing surgery after surgery, each causing more pain as they operated deeper into the body, and because Zero needed to be conscience throughout them they needed a way to keep him awake. They placed him on a lowered table so his body was half submerged in rapidly changing temperature water, strapped him down his all he could do was blink and they just… _

_Kaname need not say anything and tried to comfort the other and gently ran his long, elegant fingers through white, silk hair. As he began to muse over away to battle his fear, an idea came to mind. It wasn't exactly the best of plans and he wasn't sure about how the other would react. Kaname was usually good when it came to reading people as he had the time to perfect the skill in order to survive his own fear- of being controlled against his Will. He needed to predict people's actions so he would know how to counter and use it to his own gain- to stay alive and free. _

_If this makes the fear worse, please forgive me._

_He tightened his grip on the younger male and quickly, but gently, lowered himself into the warm water. Noticing this, Zero started to reach out blindly to grab anything to stop him from falling. He managed to get one arm free and grabbed hold of a soft white towel only for it to be ripped from the hook on the door and leave Zero at Kanames mercy. _

_The warm water swirled round Zero as painful memories flooded his eyes-_

A scream filled the air as the blond haired doctor cracked six ribs, each one being pulled from the pale body forcefully, without a care of the thick dark blood that splattered the white sterile uniform and swirling in the rapidly cooling water-

"Check for any other abnormalities- physically and intellectually- and keep an eye on his health in case of deter-"

"Won't be long, now, my little Zero. _Because of you, the entire world will bow to me" Miss-matched eyes glinted with greed and dark promises._

"_Zero…?" a soft, honey thick voice, which promised safety, diminishing the pain and opened the younger____Violet eyes to meet mahogany. _

_Zero laid on top of Kaname, curled into his chest like a scared kitten, clothes soaked through and clinging to whatever piece of skin it could find. He was shaking slightly as he was trying not to remember the past- only the present where he is with Kaname in a warm bath. A small whine-like noise sounded from the Neko's throat as he laid- what little of- his full weight onto the other and relaxed into the moment. _

"_See, it's not that bad. Now, let's get washed and ready for the day, okay" and he started to unbutton Zeros shirt. No protest was made as the shirt was removed and tossed into the nearby washing basket. _

_Kaname took off his own shirt and did the same then paused as he observed the sight before him. _

_The stripes that wrapped Zeros body seemed to all connect with the singular black strip that travelled down the delicately curved spin, that was twice as thick as the rest. However there was a series of dark lines, about the width of Kaname's splayed hand, which seemed to be out of tune of the rest of the synthetic wonder; located on the side of left hip, was two crosses that overlapped each other with four spiked diamonds at the compass points- Looking closer- Kaname could see, what seemed to be, small daggers, each pointing to the centred diamond that had been created by the two crosses. _

"_It's a tattoo" the quiet voice stole Kaname's attention, as he turned back to sad eyes "They said it was to prevent me from developing a blood craving or thirst like the other males did. It was to stop me from going mad and just attacking anything that had a heartbeat." He looked away, burying his head into Kaname's bare neck, ashamed. _

_Kaname thought for a minute before asking "Has it ever happened to you?" and the other nodded. Before he could ask a question the other went on "The only time it happened was when I first craved it and bit the wrist of the nurse attending to me. I was sent to confinement for a week with no food." _

_Not liking the painful atmosphere, the brunette tried to think of something to lighten the mood "You know that you haven't stuttered ever since you joined me in the bath" the surprised look on the silver- haired male made Kaname chuckle lightly "Maybe if you join me on certain activities more, you will- in a way- blend into their lives and become more human" It was a theory he had been working on, but it could work. Zero shyly smiled and nodded at the suggestion. The pureblood smirked "Starting with a bath." _

_Despite how much Zero struggled and protested, Kaname still managed to strip them both down to_ _boxers. "Calm down, just like in the shower, you need to wash yourself clean- only I will do that for you today. So just relax, okay" Zero could practically hear the smile spreading onto the older ones face, and meekly nodded. _

_Kaname turned Zero around so that the younger ones back was facing him before reaching for the shampoo nearby and applying it straight onto the soaked silver hair. After threading his hands through the hair first, he began to massage it gently to foam into the hair and, using his thumbs, rubbed small circles around feline-like ears. Zero tipped his head every now and then to the side as Kaname shampooed his hair while his eyes started to droop and corner of the mouth twitching upwards. Satisfied that the hair was done, he tipped Zeros chin upwards and started to slowly rinse the foam from his hair using a plastic bath cup. Taking some shower gel, he applied it to both his hands and started to work on Zeros shoulders and neck. With hands rubbing in slow, kneading circles, Kaname worked his way down the black and white back to the slim waist. Zero breathed in deeply and purred as he exhaled as he leaned back so he was laying on Kaname's toned chest. His eyes were fully closed, cherry lips in a small smile, just enjoying the moment. Hearing the purrs if approval, Kaname to clean the teens smooth belly_ _then chest in slow circles. Zero reached and grabbed Kaname's right wrist- much to the brunettes' slight surprise- and guided it back up to his neck. With no other choice he kneaded his fingers into the soft neck causing the Neko to purr louder and almost hug Kaname's hand. With his free one, the brunette continued to clean the Neko, the single hand circling the others left bent leg towards his tail. Because of the water, the width of the tail seemed to have halved and lost its fluffy-ness, when Kaname gently brushed his fingertips across the base of the tail the other end gave a flick and water droplets flew in all directions as it curled and wrapped around both males._

_Kaname was surprised at the sudden reaction and glanced down at a cherry red face before realising what he did._

(-)

"I though cats liked their tails getting stroked?" he breathed into the Neko's ear as he continued to stroke the base of the tail.

"W-we do b-but-"

"What's the problem, then?" Soon, Zero started do more than just purr, his face started to go a darker shade of red on the stripped cheeks as well as starting to squirm within Kaname's arms.

_He's looks gorgeous when he's like this. _He continued his actions as Zero' breath became more and more ragged.

"kan-ka-kana-ahh p-ple-ase st-stop." Zero turned fully over so he was facing Kaname and he buried his face into Kaname's chest trying to hide the small moans. But, he couldn't hide the quickly growing problem than the older male could see in the soaked through cotton boxers.

The brunette started to trail soft kisses down the Neko's jaw-line, passed his neck to his shoulder and started to mark Zero with love bites. When ones side was done, he traced Zero collar bone with his tongue to the other shoulder and marked.

He pulled back to observe his work. Blue hickies decorating Zeros shoulders, whilst Zero himself was moaning under Kaname's touch, with eyes a dark lusty purple and tail twitching out of control.

_I can't leave him like this._ "But you don't want me to, do you"Kaname applied more pressure to the base of the tail; enough that Zero was rubbing against Kaname to ease his throbbing erection. His moans became louder and his breaths became gasps of air.

The _ahhh_'s and _hmmm_'s that came from the Neko's mouth combined with the rubbing started to whine down Kaname's self control to the point where he couldn't take it.

"Zerooo, ahhh" The brunette grabbed the silverettes hips in a firm grip and pulled him onto his lap so his knees were on either side of the pureblood. Zeroes arms wrapped around Kaname's neck, pulling their bodies together as Kaname wrapped his left arm tightly around zeros waist and the right pulled his head into a passionate kiss. Tongues played and fought for dominance, a battle won by the pureblood. Wet and heated bodies rubbed desperately against each other as the room filled up with erotic moans.

Zero pulled back as he gasped for air, his head fell back, making Kaname moan the sight.

Kaname reached down with his right hand, grabbing Zero by the ass and lifted him up as he stood. The Neko instinctively wrapped his legs around the purebloods waist and tightened his hold on Kaname.

Stepping out the bath, Kaname pushed Zero against the wall for support as he kissed and grinded against his Zero, making him mewl as he kissed Kaname. His tail wrapped around them both- flicking violently.

"Zeroo, I-I need you" Kaname gasped as broke the kiss. "I _need _you- now"

They slid down the wall till Zero laid on the ground with Kaname on top of him. Kaname kissed him once again as he pushes Zeros soaked boxers down to mid-thigh before Zero stuttered "W-wai-wha-?"

"Do you trust me?" Kaname whispered and Zero nodded. "Then suck" he held out three fingers near Zeros mouth and the silverette complied, swirling his tongue around the three digits.

As Zero sucked, Kaname removed Zeros boxers completely as well as his own.

Once done, he removed his fingers from Zeros mouth. "Spread your legs wider and bend your knees" he commanded on a creamy voice. Zero hesitated, mostly out of embarrassment, and looked to Kaname. His glazed over chocolate red eyes were filled with love for the younger male- love… and _lust._

Zero parted his legs for the brunette and lifted himself so he rested on his elbows "W-what are you- _OHH!" _

Kaname inserted two fingers into Zeros tight entrance, causing the silverette to arch his back in surprise an' moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. The brunette loomed over the younger male whilst thrusting his fingers into his entrance, scissoring and stretching it; all the while enjoying the erotic sight of Zero, squirming on the floor, arching upwards towards Kaname, moaning and _damn _near to screaming.

Zero uttered some thing, too quiet for Kaname "What was that, angel?" he asked in a husked voice. "M-Mmo-more. More. I w-want more" He bucked his hips onto Kaname's fingers, encouraging him.

The pureblood smiled and added a third finger. He continued to stretch his Zero from the inside until he suddenly drew them out.

Zero whined at the loss but was stopped when something bigger touched him. "I _need you…"_

"Kana-AHHH" Kaname entered Zero, slowly pushing forwards, inch by inch, until he was fully inside.

"So_ badly" _He began to thrust slowly, gently for his angelic virgin, but deep, _sooo very deep…_

Tears formed in Zeros eyes as he threw his arms around Kaname, slowly getting use to the sensation, the deep, slow thrusting hurt to began with, but after-

"Ahhh, Kaname… Kaname, more. More _please" _he gasped.

Kaname sped up. He had been waiting for the command and now there was no holding back. Zero _screamed_ as Kaname's control broke; each thrust came faster and harder than the one before, Pounding into him. Zero further parted his legs for Kaname, making it easier for Kaname and the thrust just continued to come faster than before. "KAN-AHHH-MEEE!"

Kaname was beyond thought, the feeling of Zeros tight hole and the screams of pleasure just made Kaname want Zero more and more.

Zero suddenly bucked his hip upward into Kaname, off the ground. "Th-There- THERE!"

Kaname grabbed Zeros hip and held it as he pounded into that one spot, sending Zero in a heaven of pleaser.

"AHHHHH, KANAME PLEASE-"

"ZERO"

"PLAESE, JUST-"

ZEROOOO-"

KAN-AHHH-MEEE-"

White cum shot out from Zero member, covering his stomach as Kaname came hard into Zero.

Both collapsed onto the floor, exhausted and spent. They laid there for a while, panting, before Kaname kissed Zero in the centre of his chest and stared up at him" You are amazing Zero."

The Neko cupped the pureblood cheek in both hands and replied "I love you." Before bringing him into a gentle loving kiss.

"I love you too"


End file.
